Revenge
by Redf Feather
Summary: Ash has a single goal, to find the player that murdered his mother and retrieve her pearl. From weak to strong, this is Ash, and he's ready for Revenge... Rated T for character death. Please R&R but no Flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Shelter from the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Herobrine, but I do own EVERY SINGLE OC!

It was raining, obviously, and while many creatures of Minecraftia enjoyed the deluge as a time to restore their supplies of the life giving liquid, there was one race that felt like it was acid. This is where the story begins.

Irene was a widowed enderwoman; well she was widowed far to early in her union. All because of a single player. Due to this, she only had one priority, keeping her son, Ash, safe. Now that it was raining, Irene had lost a lot of energy shielding Ash from the water and finally managed to teleport into a cave. It's not the most protective shelter, but it will have to do. Due to the energy loss and amount of burns, Irene can't be very secure with her teleportation, and if she dies in the rain, what will happen to Ash? The enderchild still needs to master the power of teleportation. If she were dead, who would teach Ash the vital knowledge passed down from generations? Who would protect him?

In the meantime, the best she could to do was to get some rest and restore her energy and heal. There were some torches and a red blanket; hopefully, whoever was in here won't bother coming back. Irene tenderly placed down her eight-year-old son and pulled the blanket onto him. Her little angel was already asleep. " _Goodnight_ _Ash_ ," she crooned in the ancient language that was spoken fluently by every enderperson. She smiled as her little angel just mumbled something that she couldn't understand, however, it sounded like goodnight. She leaned against one of the cave's walls, and slowly let sleep come.

A peaceful a pleasant atmosphere it would've been to most, to see how a mother would sacrifice practically everything for the sake of her child. Sometimes, the past comes back to haunt a single entity. Little did they know, that in their peaceful slumber, a player crept up upon them. His diamond sword was unsheathed, and the very sight of him slowly progressing towards them would've caused Irene immense terror. They called him Ben, but his alias was enderkiller907, and this wasn't the first time he encountered Irene…

A/N Dun dun DUN! Please R&R but just no FLAMES! This is my first story and… actually I don't know what to say. Any who, See you later peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Departure

Disclaimer: The only things that I own are the OCs and this story. Now on with the show!

Irene wasn't able to fall into a deep sleep, and she was grateful for that, because the following things happened: Irene woke up, she saw a player about to chop her son's head off, Irene grabbed Ash just in time, she teleported to the mouth of the cave, Irene starts running while holding Ash I know a lot of you people are going to start asking "Well why didn't she teleport?" Again I'll give a long, boring list: Irene was in a shallow slumber, she only slept for a couple of hours, her energy is quite low and her burns haven't healed. Low energy plus injuries can become a recipe for disaster with teleportation and already, a lot of it was used just to keep Ash safe. Enough of me, let's continue.

Irene was panting and her pearl was thrumming strongly. "Ma?" Ash whispered, "What's going on?" Irene was quite distraught by now; the only way to keep her little angel safe was to face the danger head on. She can't run forever, and with her energy so low, it could mean the end for both of them. Luckily there were plenty of trees to hide in the forest. She looked around before turning to Ash, "Just stay here and don't make any noise alright?" Irene said as she placed Ash behind some foliage, "And if anything bad happens, just run and don't turn back." "Run?" Ash asked, "Mama? What's going on?" Tears formed in Irene's eyes " _I love you Ash, I love you so much. Never forget that my little angel."_ Irene whispered in the Ancient language. After a hug, she went to the opening, and all Ash did was watch the events unfold.

Ben was smiling. "Well, well," He smirked "Long time no see eh Irene?" When she looked into his eyes, she could see what he did, to her and her kind. "You!" she screeched. (A/N) Alright, you can hate me for interrupting this but they say are the windows to the soul, so besides seeing everything in colour invert, Irene was able to see what Ben did to her family in the past. By that, I mean that he killed her pearlmate (End of A/N). Ben swung his sword and managed to strike Irene's arm. She parried the next blow with a dirt block before throwing it at him and was tiring out really quickly. Her blood, the essence of life, was seeping rapidly from the large and deep gash. _I can't keep this up_ Irene thought as she received more damage, _but I have to try!_ Ben aimed for her head, so Irene grabbed another block to try and protect it, but instead, he impaled his diamond sword into her chest, just above her pearl. Ash gasped, he tried to run but his legs wouldn't budge as he saw the sword pulled out.

Ash didn't stop watching and he started running when Ben burned his mother's body and took the pearl. With tears streaming down his face for what seemed like an eternity, Ash ran through the forest. _Mother's gone, she's dead. Dead, DEAD!_ Thoughts of grief clouded his mind and he suddenly noticed a cottage. He needed some shelter, so he went and knocked the door. "E-e-excuse me Sir?" Ash stuttered, "Is it ok with you if I stayed here tonight?" Ash wasn't scared about the man's glowing, white eyes. His voice was just wobbly from crying.

A/N Yes, I put in Herobrine if you haven't noticed. This guy plays a crucial role to Ash, but I won't say more. Shout out to Randomness Girl, StressOfWriting and MetaCrisisDR for being just plain awesome! **Virtual hug sent**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Asylum

The man looked at the enderchild who had a red blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Checking the surroundings, he couldn't see any enderfolk. "Where are your parents?" he asked. Ash felt tears prick his magenta eyes "Dead…" he whispered. The man looked quite shocked.

"I suppose I could take you under my wing for now," he said " Just don't break anything, ok?" Ash nodded his head and went inside.

 _Time skip…_

The man, known as Herobrine, was setting up a spare bed for Ash, who was busy munching on some cookies. He then came to the table where Ash was. "Tell me about what happened," he said. Ash gulped down his cookie.

"Well," Ash started "I never knew my dad because he passed away before I was born . I don't know if I have any grandparents, uncles, aunties or cousins. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. I only had my mum."

"What happened to your mother" Herobrine questioned.

Ash froze with wide eyes as the vivid memories rushed past. "She was killed," he whispered "by a player who she met before."

"Have you had any thoughts of, you know, getting rid of that guy?" Herobrine asked.

"No," Ash yawned, "I just feel sad and tired."

"Well then," Herobrine got up "I guess we should call it a day."

Ash saw him walk up the stairs, "Excuse me, sir?"

"What is it Ash?" Herobrine asked.

"Well, um, thanks for letting me stay here," Ash continued.

"It's no problem really," Herobrine chuckled, "Just call me Hero." With that, he left.

Ash settled down in his bed. Grateful to whatever deities there were for being able to stay wit a kind person. It was obvious that Hero was a player, but why did he live so far from a city or something? Ash closed his eyes, and waited to embark the land of dreams. Maybe he could find some answers there….

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll be doing weekly updates because school is starting… Any who, shout out to Zemyr, Randomness Girl and StressOfWriting. Enjoy some virtual cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadows of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, Herobrine and the term pearlmate is from WishingNova's story "Pearless". All OCs are mine, so don't use them without my permission!

 _Ash was is a room, it was all white. "Hello?" Ash asked. He turned around and saw some purple and black flames. The flames manifested into an enderman, and when he opened his eyes, they flashed._

" _Why hello there," said the enderman "I haven't seen you in a long time, Ash Enderson."_

" _W-who are you?" Ash stuttered._

" _Azriel Purpura," He chuckled, "Trust me, you'll be seeing me quite soon."_

 _With that the room changed and Azriel was gone._

 _Ash saw two children, they were hybrids. One looked more skeleton than ender; he was pushing a girl in a wheelchair that looked like an inversion of the boy._

" _Do ever wonder what was like for mum and dad when they were kids?" The girl asked._

" _I sure do," the boy answered._

" _Has dad told you anything that he hasn't told me, Leo?" the girl asked again._

" _No," the boy answered, "Trust me Artemis, I would tell you. Come to think of it, mum and dad never really told us much of their childhood…"_

" _Oh yeah," Artemis remarked, "Do you think we could ask Zephyr and Samantha?"_

" _I don't think they'll say much either," Leo replied, "Maybe someone else though,"_

" _Do you ever get tired of pushing me around?" Artemis asked._

" _Of course not!" Leo laughed, "You're my little sister, I'll always be there for you!"_

" _But we both have pearls," Artemis said, "We could just teleport to the next location."_

" _Nah," Leo said, "I prefer pushing you around. Even if we're part enderfolk, I'll take this over teleportation."_

" _Hey Leo," Artemis said, "Thanks."_

" _Anytime, sis," Leo sighed, "Anytime."_

 _With that the brother and sister duo left._

 _The place warped into a dark room that was definitely underground. He had a diamond sword in his hand, and the very player that killed his mother was bound and gagged before him. Ash felt, different. There were whispers telling him to kill. Ash raised the sword, and thrust it through the player's heart._ _IT IS YOUR DESTINY!_

 _Ash didn't know that his dreams were just shadows of the future, he didn't know his fate. All the child knew was that he would wake up very soon…._

A/N Leo and Artemis are two OCs that appear in the future. Their parents are Kelly and Azriel. Leo looks like a skeleton with chunks of ender and Artemis is an ender with chunks of skeleton. I shall send a link in the next chapet. See you later! R.F.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Darkness Within Part 1

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this on every chapter? Fine, I don't own Minecraft, I made my OCs.

Ash was enrolled into a school in a nearby town where the main population was mobs. Of course there were some villagers and a few players who were quite happy to stay in the place and it seemed surprising that humans and mobs got along quite well. In fact, sometimes I see some villagers and zombies having casual chats in the café. Anyway, let's se Ash know, shall we?

Ash was walking around the courtyard during the lunch break. He still hasn't made any friend due to the fact that he was really shy. All of the sudden a creeper popped up in front of his face. "Hi there!" he shouted, "Myname'sssSssparkyandIheardthatyouwerethenewkidsssoIwantedtossseeyouandallthat…"

"Wait!" Ash exclaimed, "Alright, slow down because I can't understand a thing you're saying."

The creeper, Sparky, took a few deep breaths and said in a surprisingly calm voice "My name isss Ssssparky, and I heard you were new here ssso I wanted to be your friend!"

"Ok, and does the necklace have to do with your name?" Ash observed the lightning shaped charm on a chain around Sparky's neck.

"Oh yeah!" Sparky exclaimed, "It was a gift from my mum! She said when I wear it, I can become Super Sparky!" Sparky went back into his hyperactive state and started running around the courtyard with a childish charm. Ash gleefully watches until Sparky bumps into some older kids. Actually, replace "bumps" with "crashes".

"Oi watch it kid!" one of them, a wither skeleton, shouted.

"Yeah," a zombie pigman sneered, "Otherwise we're gonna fry you up real good!"

"N-n-nether Mobs!" Sparky stuttered, "I-i-i-I'm sssso sssorry!"

"Shut it!" shouted the wither skeleton. "Looks like we're gonna have to teach this kid a lesson…"

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "Leave him alone!"

"Well look at what the tide brought in," the zombie pigman chuckled.

"Ooh, what's he gonna do Call out for his mummy and cry?" thewither skeleton laughed as he picked out Sparky with little effort.

"I said," Ash started to vibrate some sort of aura and when he opened his eyes again, they were magenta flames, "Leave. Him. Alone!" His voice sounded more demonic, almost as if there were multiple hims. Whatever the two mobs were thinking, thy had no idea that in that ender's body, was a darkness that was only waking up…

A/N Finally! Dark Ash! I've been waiting for this moment for so long! Here's the link for Leo ?workID=288230489274823915 . Anyway, thank you for reviewing this story if you have already, I enjoy reading them! Part 2 will be published ASAP. Anyway, bye for now! R.F.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Darkness Within Part 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Ash felt, different. He wanted for bones to crack, he wanted blood to spill; he wanted to make the cowards trembling before him pay. There was going to be a lot to pay. His mouth opened and he let out a terrifying screech. That was when, the pair started running.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Ash yelled. He teleported in front of the wither skeleton, and punched him square in the face. When he started to get up, Ash kicked him back down. Ash had to admit, it was a bit sloppy, but with a little practice, everything would be much, much better. The wither skeleton screamed in pain and begged for mercy, but he only got a one-way ticket to outside of the courtyard via punch.

He turned towards the zombie pigman, teleported in front of him, and kicked him in the stomach. Some students, and Sparky who had been released, saw the zombie pigman soar across the courtyard, and land on top of the wither skeleton with a scream and a noticeable "oof!"

Ash went back to is normal state and rubbed his head and eyes. Did everything that he just saw actually happen?

"That, wasss, AWESSSOME!" Sparky exclaimed, "You were like 'punch' and then they were like 'AHHHH!' How can you do that?!"

"It wasn't that good," Ash said, slightly blushing from the praise.

"I thought it was good," said an endergirl from behind of Ash, "My name's Mirabelle, what's yours?"

"Oh! I'm Ash" He introduced, "And this is Sparky." Ash noticed her purple eyes were different to his magenta ones.

"I think your eyes were really cool though," Mirabelle giggled, "It looked like fire!"

"I know right?" Sparky butted in, "Ash you were Amazing!"

"Thanks!" Ash blushed as he took in all of the praise, "But it was a bit sloppy, I'll work on it."

"And then, no one will ever bully you again," Sparky said, dazzled.

 _-Time Skip-_

"Hero? I want to ask you something" Herobrine looked up from his book to see Ash at the doorway.

"Well ask away!"

"Could you teach me how to fight?"

"Well, sure, "Herobrine walked to a chest and got two sticks out of it, "But first we've got to learn the basics

A/N Hi guys, sorry for not updating too recently, expect hiatus' as school can be really busy or I can get distracted. Anyway, Thank you Taigona, Zemyr, Randomness Girl and StressOfWriting for being awesome (As always)! Tune in next time for Chapter 7! R.F.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Reveal

Disclaimer: You know…

It has been four years since Ash lost his mother, the only piece of family he had left, four years since he found out about his dark powers and four years since visions started to appear in his dreams. He has grown to be more than just a child, that part of him that was constantly scared was gradually being replaced with a fighter. Although Ash was content with his current lifestyle, he always had one rule,

that was to say that he was living his mother. This always made Ash wonder why, but he never knew that he would find the answer very soon.

Ash and Sparky were sneaking behind a bush. "Are you sure about thisss?" the creeper whispered.

"Absolutely," Ash replied, "All we have to do is wait for Mirabelle to come and we give her a big surprise."

"Sssoundsss great, but why today? It'sss not her birthday."

"Today is very special for enderfolk, it's the Chorus Festival. My mum would tell me stories about the End and all the large Chorus Trees, the chorus fruit is very important as it's used to make buildings and it can be eaten." Ash explained.

"Ooh, that explainsss the purple coloured confetti," Sparky said.

"Sh, she's coming!"

Mirabelle was wandering around the courtyard trying to find her two best friends, she came across a certain bush and,

"HAPPY CHORUS FESTIVAL!"

Mirabelle jumped back from the volume and sighed with relief.

"I finally found you guys," Mirabelle sighed, "You scared me there."

"Sssinccce it'sss the Chorusss Fessstival, do we get to eat any fruit?" Sparky beamed, "Do we, do we?"

"All right, all right," Ash got a fruit out and stuck it Sparky's mouth due to his lack of hands, "And here's one for you Mira," he said as he passed another fruit to her.

"Thanks Ash," Mirabelle took the fruit and started eating it.

"Yeah Fanksss," Sparky said with his mouth full, "It tastesss good!" Sparky managed to swallow the rest of the fruit and sighed with content.

 _-Time Skip-_

Sparky had gone home already, so Ash sticked with Mirabelle for the remainder of time they had left at school. Ash was feeling quite weary after sport and combat lessons and a lack of sleep. It was his dreams, it would either be visions of his mother's past or another ender named Azriel, his eyes looked familiar but otherwise Ash did not recognize him at all.

"So I was thinking that since it's the Chorus Festival, maybe you could bring your mum along and we can meet parents," Mirabelle explained.

"Hmm?" a half asleep Ash replied, "But my mum's dead…"

"What?!" Mirabelle's purple eyes widened.

Ash realised his error "Forget what I just said!"

"Wait, so who's looking after you?" Mirabelle asked.

"A player called Herobrine, why?"

"Are you crazy Ash?!" Mirabelle exclaimed, "Don't you know what he did?"

"Oh come on Mira," Ash said, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"That guy is a murderer," Mirabelle explained with frustration, "If you don't know, then you know that he's killed many people and mobs in a great war. Notch himself had to come to defeat him!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" Ash asked with fear.

"On my pearl…"

 _-Time Skip-_

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Ash screeched.

"Look, I can explain," Herobrine tried to calm the ender down.

"Explain?!" Ash clearly wasn't happy, "Why didn't you explain four years ago?!"

Ash picked up the closest object he could get his hands on, "And what the Nether is with the photo?!"

"First of all, nothing needs to get smashed," Herobrine said with a hint of fear, "So put the photo back on the table. Second of all, tone down your language."

Ash took deep breaths and looked at the photo ' _Who is she?'_ Was all he thought,

"Look," Hero sighed, "I never wanted things to be this complicated, and my eyes weren't always like this…"

Ash stayed silent throughout the whole explanation, "I could've had a normal, I could've been able to live in civilization without fearing about other people if I didn't go into that stronghold!" Herobrine banged his fist on the table, "I went in and well…

 _Flashback_

 _Hero was wandering through an abandoned library, torch in hand. His eyes were like that of his twin back then. Suddenly he noticed a strange looking book. "Why not?" he said to himself. As soon s he touched the book, he went into a trance-like state, chanting in a dead language and his eyes faded to white and glowing. He felt powerful as the energy crackled around him and he laughed with sadism, "Why not…" he said, "Make them bow at my feet?" He cackled and stormed out of the building, just before it collapsed._

 _End flashback_

"I became a monster," Herobrine said with regret, "Raised up an army through my corrupted powers, and, I remember every single face, filled with horror, grief, anger… I-it gripped me, the corruption. It held a tight grip on me… You see, divine intervention is extremely rare because most of the time, things sort out by themselves, but when there is mass murder, something has to be done about it."

 _Flashback_

 _Herobrine crashed into the ground, leaving a large sizzling crater. He never felt this helpless before. Then, Notch appeared,_

" _Have you had enough of this madness already?" The creator demanded._

" _Never…" Herobrine coughed up a bit of blood, "Not while the darkness runs through my veins…"_

" _Very well then," Notch narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, in it was a white crystal. Herobrine started writhing, and slowly, the darkness was sucked into the crystal, now black._

" _W-what, h-happened to me?" Herobrine whispered. He looked into a puddle of water and shot up, "M-my eyes! This wasn't a nightmare?!"_

" _Unfortunately, no," Herobrine looked up to find Notch standing there, "Once darkness enters an entity, it can't be entirely removed, your eyes serve as a reminder of your sins and the darkness that will never leave."_

 _End flashback_

"Ok, that explains what happened," Ash said, "But who's the person in the picture,"

"She wasn't a person," Herobrine said, "She was a shape-shifter. Her name's Gloria, she had the kindest soul in the whole world."

"Why did you leave her then?"

"I didn't," Hero's eyes glimmered, "She was killed,"

"Oh…" Ash immediately looked down, "I guess I should say sorry…"

"No need," Herobrine replied, "It wasn't your fault anyway, fate is just cruel. Sometimes, the kindest people can have the cruelest past. That's what happened to her." Herobrine picked up the picture, "I can never forget those eyes, those lovely, purple eyes…" He then motioned to the flowerpot, "See that tulip? The red ones are always her favourite. Sometimes, I wonder how she could still be so forgiving, after all those years of torture and murder, by that I mean she was tortured for seven years and her parents were murdered…" Hero sighed, and a single tear dropped down.

All Ash could do was attempt to comfort Hero, as the tears flowed out, from years and years of pain and sorrow…

A/N So first of all, thank you Randomness Girl and StressOfWriting for the reviews! Secondly, WOO-HOO! Longest chapter yet! So stay tuned for the next chapter!

R.F.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Origins and Glimpses

 _A dragoness with purple eyes and many cuts and bruises was biting on a chain that was restricting her from being feed. It finally snapped and the dragoness smiled, she morphed into a silverfish and wiggled away into the walls of stone. Minutes later, a player was barking out orders and on the wall, was a carving of a rose surrounded by a ring of thorns._

 _An ender lay in a hospital bed, in his weakest moments as sickly coloured flame-like marks were consuming his body, a monitor lay nearby, and then the thrums of his pearl stopped._

 _Ash was walking in a dark area when suddenly; a purple, sticky substance grabbed his leg. He started to panic as the substance would lash out and start chaining him down. Through tears and frustration, he screamed "Mama, Help me!" and then a skeletal hand was held out. Desperate, Ash grabbed it and was liberated from the "chains"._

 _The scene faded to another, but it was almost out of this world. Ash recalled the tales of the Liegelords, but he didn't think that they existed. A wither skeleton walked along a road, he received news that his twin brother died, and he would still ponder on about it, even though it's been a year already. The emotions were overwhelming; Clavicle and Jack were practically inseparable, especially since childhood was tough. An amulet dangled from the wither skeleton's neck, it was all he had left of some sort of connection to his Nether origins, as well as his older brother. Clavicle Madison knew very well that this amulet couldn't be removed, it was "'Till death do you part"._

 _"Mama, could you tell me about the Dreamweavers again, please?" a tiny Ash asked._

" _Well," Irene started, "Notch decided that each realm needed some sort of special guardian, so the Overworld had Notch as their patron, the Nether received the Wither and the End was gifted with the Ender dragon. We Enders always believed that magic was an essential way for us, as we are a very odd race. One couple, however, managed to make things extra special. Spálo and Aevam became the Dreamweavers, each night they would make threads out of thoughts and weave them into every entity's mind. Some say that dreams can tell us about the past or the future, so my darling angel, always remember your dreams."_

 _An endergirl was sitting next to a shulker. "Shelly, I've got something to confess,"_

" _Sure, what is it Irene?" the shulker opened it's shell ajar._

" _I-I think I like Matthias…" a 15-year-old Irene said, "But I can't let that happen."_

" _Why?" Shelly asked, "Do your parent's not want you to have a boyfriend?"  
"NO!" Irene blushed furiously, "It's just, I can't exactly be in a relationship with someone from the Faböläinen faction. I mean, their craftspeople and all that and I like music and art it's just, well I'm technically a warrior, since I come from the Sotül faction and well, I don't know," Irene sighed as she gazed off into the End's forest of chorus trees. On the shirt she wore, was an emblem with to words crossed over each other._

A/N So first off, Happy Easter People! I should be able to update either tomorrow or Monday, but I'm not 100% sure yet. Well, holidays are coming up after the break (yes, I have school for about another two weeks after this) so I'll be able to update more frequently. What's this! Ash can see other Universes?! Oh well, just let me know whether or not I should write Liegelords first or The Return (sequel) when I finish Revenge. I'm so pumped for an epic fight scene, maybe a few chapters away… Thanks for StressOfWriting, Randomness Girl and rwbygirl417 for the reviewing and following this story. It's really cool to have you guys supporting me, so cake for anyone that has been kind. Any way, peace out people! R.F.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Never Underestimate Sparky

Note: There was a typo in the previous chapter; instead of "to words" it should've been "two swords". Sorry for any confusion.

Ash has been ruled up with Sparky for the next match in combat class. "I don't think I can do this Sparky," Ash said hesitantly.

"Why?" Sparky asked "Am I too weak?"

"No," Ash said, "You're my best friend, and I don't think I can hurt you."

"Fine," Sparky sighed, "I'll ssstart."

Suddenly, a growing orb of crackling electricity appeared around the lightning bolt on Sparky's neck. He then slammed the now giant orb onto Ash, which then imploded lightly. Ash was coughing and sizzling, twitching every time he was electrocuted. "Look," Sparky started, "You know that the necklaccce makesss me Sssuper Sssparky, sssorry if I was too rough."

All Ash could do was cough and wheeze.

"Well I learned my lesson," Ash appeared back in the courtyard with burns and bandages. "Never underestimate a creeper that happens to be named Sparky."

All of a sudden, there was laughing. It turned out to be skeleton,

"Oh man," the skeleton, a classmate named John, laughed, "Your expression was priceless when you got aced!"

"I do not enjoy being mocked," Ash whispered,

"You shouldn't have sssaid that John," Sparky warned.

"Oh come on," John rolled his eyes, "I mean what's the worse that ca- agh!"

Turns out that Ash teleported behind John, with one foot on the skeleton's back and both hands keeping the John's hands behind his back, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," John was absolutely petrified.

"Hmm…" Ash looked at him with his eyes flashing for a moment, "Apology accepted."

A player and an ender were strolling through the nearby forest.

"You know what's going to happen to that town Nick?" the player asked, pointing to the town, Golden Grove, that had Ash's school.

"Honestly, I'm not a mage, so no Bel," The ender, Nick, replied.

"Let's keep going," Bel said, "We need to take a break."

The player then sat down under a tree and took out a book and quill and started scribbling down words, worlds and what will happen in Golden Grove three years later. Nick then took out a piece of dried chorus fruit and chewed on it while thinking.

 **A/N Aaaaaand, cut. This chapter's short, because there's going to be an epic fight scene in the next one! Yes, it'll be three years later, but I suppose we have to expect more time skips. Thanks Taigona for the review! Also, Bel's actually short for another name that I have in mind, but let's keep it like that for now. In the meantime, peace out people! R.F.**


End file.
